criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
UnDeadwood Part II: God Don't Play Cards
| Image = | ImageSize = thumb | Caption = Episode 2 thumbnail featuring Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = Specials | EpNum = #2 UnDeadwood | GnSNum = U1E02 | Airdate = 2019-10-25 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 2:40:03 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = Podcast | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = UnDeadwood Part I: Stay Close, Reverend | NextChapterEp = UnDeadwood Part III: I Got My Wish | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} '''is the second episode of the UnDeadwood mini-campaign. After being bestowed with mysterious power and a sense of coming dread, our wary clan finds some of Deadwood’s residents might not be as frightened as they seem. '''Synopsis As the group reawaken from their stupor, everyone finds themselves filled with a strange arcane power they can now harness. Gathering themselves, the group heads down to Deadwood only to find Sheriff Bullock in a one-sided gunfight with several figures, all of which appear to be in some form of undeath. As Arabella tries to sneak through the church, she steps in an odd tar-like substance. Most of the undead are taken out thanks to the group's assistance and first use of their arcane powers. One of the outlaws, possibly their leader, does manage to flee. Bringing back their findings to Mr Swearengen leads the group to further accept another job - follow the rumors of land deeds being bought up and find the person responsible. While Fogg keeps himself entertained with one of the girls, Miriam visits the poorly Joanie Stubbs and realizes she's suffering from withdrawal. She fails to sneak out quietly though but soon promises to help Joanie recover, by convincing her to accept Doc Cochran's help, and visit as often as she can. At Doc Cochran's suggestion the group heads towards the Graveyard, where a supernatural fog blankets the graves and moves independent of anything around it. Arabella manages to find the grave of her late sister Cynthia and discovers it's being avoided by the fog. She begins frantically trying to dig through her sister's grave while the others are also searching. Meanwhile, Reverend Mason witnesses the fog part in front of the grave closest to him before he falls through it - leading the group to discover that the grave of legendary outlaw Wild Bill Hickok appears empty...save for a single hat with the initials D.C on the inlay. Fogg shares the story of how he escaped his life as a slave; how a mystical fog obscured him from a search party,allowing him to pass unnoticed. From that day Aloysius left his old master's name behind, and went by Aloysius Fogg instead. To that end, Aloysius suggests the fog could be on their side by helping the Reverend spot the open grave. After some back-and-forth the group agree to unearth Arabella's sister's grave and, to their horror, discover it's also empty save for a clawed-up coffin and unusual ash. Featured Characters * Reverend Mason * Miriam Landisman * Arabella Whitlock * Aloysius Fogg * Clayton "The Coffin" Sharpe New * Sheriff Bullock * Doc Cochran * Joanie Stubbs Returning * Al Swearengen Mentioned Inventory Quotations References Art: